


Worth It

by archetypes



Series: December with Wardscott [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: December OTP Prompts, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Wardscott, like idek just a lot of niceness fuck me uP WARDSCOTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan decides it doesn't really matter what he or anyone else thinks, Dana was a good choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> December prompt #4; hot chocolate

His phone vibrated in his pocket, sending a signal all down the length of his leg like he was made of wire. He shifted slightly above the bench he and the Vortex were sat on, the seats not big enough so Logan and Courtney were sat on top of it, Zach and Hayden were stood up, though Hayden was leaning up against Nathan’s back, using him as a make shift pillow of some sorts. Nathan pulled his phone from his front pocket, grunting irritably at the way he was positioned now, the effort of just pulling his phone out proved to be too much work.

He glanced around him subtly before checking the message, the only one who was looking was Hayden but that was obvious- he was technically right above him after all. Hayden was cool though, he didn’t mess around with his friends for a cheap laugh like Nathan and Zach did, he didn’t start drama for no reason like the girls. Hayden was one of the best people Nathan’s ever met.

Dana’s name was at the top of the screen, lit up and daunting under the pressure that was Hayden’s eyes. He could be reading or he could be looking and laughing at whatever stupid joke Logan was trying to tell, Nathan would never know. Not unless he awkwardly moved his whole body so that he was staring up at Hayden all weird and suspicious, anyways.

_Dana – hey nate! Wanna come by my room for a bit?_

He moved to reply right then but blinked at another vibration, a second message from Dana coming through before even answering the previous one, part of him only hoped she wouldn’t be taking the offer back or anything like that.

_Dana – You know, if you’re not too busy being rich and vortexy_

He laughed under his breath at her choice of words, he could actually count on one hand the amount of people who talked to him like he was a normal person, like he wasn’t dangerous or crazy, or like he was this annoying responsibility; like he was a job or a burden. Dana had quickly slid her way onto that list, she’s never called him ‘messed up’, she didn’t let him feel it either.

_Nathan – whats in it 4 me, peppy?_

_Dana – Can't offer you a billion dollars but I have cocoa ;)_

_Nathan – ur lucky its cold_

He looked up at the group immediately after sending his reply, a pat on his shoulder from Hayden bringing him back to reality. It was getting cooler every minute, it was already past four so it would only be getting chillier as the sun started to hide from them, sinking past the horizon and letting Oregon fend for itself. His friend leaned down, leaning in close to him and grasping onto the back of his neck to keep him still, “Get it, my man.” Hayden spoke in praise, even though Nathan didn’t want or need it, he accepted it with a slight nod.

He stood soon after, not wasting his time in telling them where he was going and for a moment he was sure none of them would even ask. Victoria of course spoke up, eyebrows raised and a smirk littering her face. “Where you off to? Cheer practice?” She asked completely sarcastic, earning laughs with the little insider from the rest of the assholes. It was painfully obvious that Logan wasn’t laughing though; sure he had this smirk on his face but it was tainted and bitter like he had just eaten a lemon.

“Haha, fuck off.” He flipped them off (only making them laugh louder) before stepping over the bench seat and letting Hayden take his former seat next to Victoria. The blonde eyed him, winking just before turning back to the group and promptly changing the subject to something party related. Thank god they waited for him to leave before discussing the stupid ass Christmas party. 

His strides were short and paced, not about to run all the way to the girl’s dorms, but as he heard damp leaves crunching behind him, someone jogging to catch up, he felt tempted to dash away; get to Dana’s room fast and without anyone bugging him, because if he had three chances to guess who was stalking up behind him he’d bet money on Logan. He glanced up at the skies as if asking for some fucking miracle in which whoever was following him would fall down, slip on wet grass, anything.

“Yo, Nathan!” The voice boomed, bouncing off of the open air, focused on him like a megaphone. He reluctantly slowed to a stop, sighing and turning around to face the jock. “What?” He asked, tone tired and drawn out like he hadn’t slept for days. Logan looked him up and down, a distrustful and sour look on his face still, and of course Nathan knew why; he wasn’t a fucking moron, he had a brain and definitely knew how to use it.

The taller scoffed lightly, almost like it was meant to be a laugh but he wasn’t actually happy enough for it to become one. Shoving his hands in his letter jacket’s pockets, he finally met Nathan’s eyes, “You going to see D?” the question almost sounded rhetorical until he paused afterwards, actually waiting for him to answer. Nathan rolled his eyes before finally just nodding, not seeing the point in pointing out how dumb that question was in the grand scheme of things. It would serve Nathan no purpose.

“Just uh, make sure you double bag it, bro. She may have aborted mine but she might keep yours for the money, Richie.” His tone was cruel despite the fact that his words were probably supposed to come out as a joke. Nathan paused, looking past Logan almost like he couldn’t believe his ears. Did…did that just happen? Did he really just say that?

That was literally not even on Nathan’s mind, it wasn’t even close. Sure, he thought about fucking Dana, but he didn’t think of anything that shitty or vindictive. He would fuck Dana carefully and safely not because he was scared of her getting fucking pregnant but because he respected her well-being and body. Nathan wasn’t that awful- and if he had a kid with her he wouldn’t ditch them, he wasn’t Logan. He wasn’t _his_ father.

“Fuck off, asshole. Don’t be bitter because she doesn’t want you anymore. You’re a piece of shit, not the other way around.” He spat, stepping up to the other, the toes of their shoes touching just slightly. Nathan liked to get up in people’s space, he liked to crowd them, leave them with limited options and take control. When he was in charge shit usually went his way, and that’s how he liked it when he was being intimidating. Logan backed up slightly, only for Nathan to get up close again, not letting him have any room to breathe.

“Screw you, I left Dana because she’s trashy, she didn’t leave me!” He defended, finger prodding himself in the chest to dramatize his words like a fucking girl. He looked so ridiculous that Nathan just had to laugh at him, “You’re pathetic, now get the fuck out of my face before the only parties you’ll be going to are with the fucking chess club. I **own** you.” His words were spat out like a bad taste, he sneered at Logan like he was garbage before turning on his heels to get away from this shit-show.

He heard a soft groan, like jock-strap had wanted to reply but bit his tongue, and cleverly enough, shut his fucking piehole. Nathan would ruin him, get him expelled with all F’s and the shittiest student record ever seen. He wouldn’t be able to get into any other school unless it was a clown college. One fucking peep and he’d do it with no regrets, and he’d probably even laugh about it.

Upon finally entering the girl’s dorm he shivered in his jacket, feeling like the air was even chillier inside than it was out. “Anyone fix this shithole’s heater?” He mumbled to himself, tone sarcastic though no one else was there to enjoy it. He was glad Dana’s room was close to the door, it would be easier for her to slip out and for him to slip in whenever he wanted- not like he couldn’t do it without consequence anyways.

His knuckles were loud as they rapped on her door, quick as if he was in a hurry. In reality he didn’t care what Logan thought or the fact that Victoria could come through the dorm entrance any second just to follow after him and watch him like a car-wreck, but his body seemed to be on another plane. He was jumpy and tired of defending everything he did with a non-comital response or an evil glare. He was tired of being analyzed and sick of being entertainment for others. He wanted to just hang out, without an audience, and Dana’s name seemed to promise just that.

Her door was pulled open swiftly, soon after his knock, and she was standing there in her pajama shorts and a large, delicate pink jumper that complimented her skin tone perfectly. “I knew you couldn’t resist my cocoa.” She sighed, eyeing him up and down with a playful grin. He rolled his eyes, shoving past her and kicking the door shut behind him, “And it better be good.” Nathan replied jokingly, looking over his shoulder to check her reaction, which was a soft chuckle and a cute little head roll to glance over at him.

"Well go ahead Prescott, make yourself comfortable." She chimes, sauntering past him and picking up two mugs from the small coffee table placed in front of her dark sofa. He sat himself down on her soft bed, letting it shift beneath his light weight. She held out a porcelain white mug to him and he took it, his long fingers curling around the cup and ignoring the handle unintentionally. It scorched his skin slightly, but he found he didn't really mind the dull burning sensation. He watched closely as little shakes of heat floated above the cup too.

Dana smiled at him while sitting herself down as well, painted fingers curling around the handle of the mug and sipping at the hot cocoa with a slow, lucid motion that had Nathan captivated; her lips puckered and sparkling with her signature gloss. This was the third time this week Dana mesmerized him while doing nothing, the second girl he’s ever met that could do that to him.

He flinched slightly at the sudden contact at his side, she had scooted much closer, their bodies touching from their legs to their shoulders, and her head leaned onto his shoulder, her hair flowing down their backs and some of the fly-away’s tickling at the skin on his neck. He swayed into the touch and even turned slightly to press his lips against the crown of her head, too gentle to be a kiss so his mouth just lingered there, letting him breathe the smell of her fruit shampoo in.

“Thanks for this.” He murmured softly, swallowing deeply as her free hand settled on his thigh, the heat of it burning through his jeans and singed his skin even worse than the mug. He never knew how much he craved affection until he was given a little bit of it to run with, run it into the ground. He didn’t know if she would know what he meant or how she would interpret it but it didn’t matter, he said it more for himself than anything. He was thanking himself for bringing himself here, letting him have this…whatever.

“Don’t thank me.” She parroted his words from before.

“Too late.” He joked, shoulders shrugging and knocking her head up into him a little bit more.

Dana turned her head so that he could feel her grin in his throat, she planted her lips at the crook of his neck and kissed the skin briefly, savoring him as much as he was her, clearly they both brought each other _something_ they just don’t exactly know what yet. They weren’t anything but definitely becoming something significant. 

“I really like you.” Her words were softer than a feather, delicately landing itself on his chest and he was surprised to find it didn’t weigh a ton and a half. It didn’t cripple him like he thought it would, it made him feel anything but weak. He couldn’t determine yet how his mind would react when it caught up with his heart; he knew he’d think himself foolish for playing into his feelings, but his conscience didn’t seem to be in the room.

After a few moments of unintentional silence from him he felt the girl stiffen against him like she was regretting her words because of his lack of a reaction. Anxiety rose up inside of him like a rapid river, he knew he needed to say something quickly no matter how naïve they might come out to be later on.

He wanted to say _‘I’m sorry’_ or _‘I wish you didn’t’_ , but he wasn’t willing to put forth the effort in explaining why he was saying those things and wasn’t in the mood to hear her point out some _‘good things’_ she might’ve found in him. He went through it enough with Victoria trying to excuse him to everyone else, always trying to justify the things he did; the fact was he didn’t even know why he does the shit he does, so how can someone else know?

“Me too.” He finally answered quietly, focusing his thoughts on the matter at hand, and the person right next to him. Pushing Dana away wouldn’t be good for them, especially not him. His core was already toxic and tainted, he didn’t know how it would handle the loss of someone he was seemingly growing attached to so very quickly. It would completely shock the system.

She seemed to sense his inner turmoil, her hand patting his thigh soothingly, she moved her head back to its original position of just lying on his shoulder, taking her face from his neck. The air was calm and neutral, and finally he could feel himself breathe in something other than poison and felt good about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually reread this one so there shouldnt be any mistakes but if there are my bad !


End file.
